Journey's End
by FireInMyHeart13
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have grown closer since the death of the deceased King, Uther, passed away. And Arthur has come to wonder yet again if he knows his friend at all. While out hunting, the boys have a run in with an old enemy and find themselves separated from the rest of the knights. Secrets will be revealed, And old wounds re-opened. Better then it sounds, trust me:) No Slash.
1. The Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin:(

Hey guys! I'm back! This is a new story I came up with and I decided to let you guys see how you like it. There will be some language, but not much. I'll continue with this story if you'd like me too.:)  
So, tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it greatly, and let me know of any errors you need me to fix. Enjoy!

* * *

King Arthur was pulled out of his peaceful dreams when sunlight suddenly enveloped him and he heard his servant give his usual, ''Morning, Sire!'' in his dopey, annoying, grin he always has on his face and pulled out some fresh clothes for him to change into.

''Merlin!'' The sound was muffled, since his face was still ineptly laid in his pillow, But the message delivered anyway.  
Go Away.

''Now, Now, Sire. Merlin exclaimed in a serious face which made Arthur even more annoyed. 'You have important Kingly things to do today. You don't want to be late!''  
He, Of Corse, He's rewarded with a pillow thrown in his face, And a very annoyed King sliding back towards unconsciousness.  
Oh no, he couldn't have that.  
''Sire! You don't want me to pull you out of bed again, Do you? Because I will!''  
Another pillow is thrown at him and he ducked, silently wondering how many pillows the prat has, While Arthur abruptly sat up in bed and started untangling himself from the sheets.

''My Lord!'' Merlin put a hand to his chest dramatically, feigning hurt. 'How could you!  
When he only received a glare in response he continued. ''I, mean, I know, With all the stress and kingly duties, and realizing you need a bigger belt then you've got already... he trailed off and picked up a shirt for the King, while the Arthur finally got himself untangled and stood up, making his way over to him.

''Merlin!'' he made his way over to the annoying idiot and pointed a warning finger at his servant. ''I am NOT fat!'' he snatched a shirt from him and went behind the changing screen to dress.

the slightly younger man snickered to himself when he finally succeeded in getting the royal prat out of bed.  
''Works every time.''

''I heard that!''

* * *

''We're going hunting today, Merlin. I expect all the chores I gave you to be done in an hour.''  
Arthur exclaimed to the raven haired man to his right while walking down the corridor.- towards his training.

''An hour?! an incredulous Merlin exclaimed while trying to catch up with the insane, Prattish, King. ''That's impossible! Do you have any idea how long it takes to finish the chores you give me?"

''Well, Then.'' They stopped walking and faced each other. 'You had better get on it. Oh, And that reminds me, My armor needs polishing, as well as my boots, My dogs need walking, The horses fed, and, You need to clean my room. You can forget mucking out the stables this morning. A proper servant already did that for you, since you were late, as usual.'' The blonde crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. (And, Not shockingly, He didn't have to wait long.)

''Pardon, Sire? If I had been any earlier, I would have had to go to Gaius for a fractured skull!'' He motioned to his head in a way of getting the point across.

''They were pillows, Merlin. I always knew you were weak, But not _that _weak.''

''Not for much longer! Any longer you would have run out of pillows, And gone for plates, and goblets, And.. Candles!''

''Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. I wouldn't waste my nice things on a weak skull like your own.''

''Prat.'' Merlin grumbled quietly, but, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed.

''Well, Merlin, I think it's about time to get started, don't you? We leave in an hour. And I know you wouldn't want to be late.'' Merlin glared, Arthur just flicked his hand, signaling the way to the armory, (which is what, of corse, Merlin would start with.) And smiled as his friend gave him another glare before heading down the corridor, towards the armory.

Arthur watched him go. Wondering how in the world that annoying, bumbling, idiot could sometimes be so wise?  
Its like the guy has two sides to himself, One, The Annoying servant who would continue to bicker, trip over his own feet, pick fights he knows he can't win, And about a dozen other things. Two. The wise, secretive, shadow that comes out only in times of need.

Sometimes, Even, The young King can even see in his eyes. The fight, the loss, the pain, the wisdom.. He never mentions in to him though. Knowing he would just as well end up talking to a brick wall, But, It's there.

He never seizes to amaze him.

With that thought in mind, He let his mind think back on the day after his father died. That confusing, yet different conversation he's had with the ''wise'' side of Merlin.

Flashback

''_Do you need anything else, Sire?"  
He received no response as his friend And master, continued to stare out in space, letting his mind wander into his own world full of memories and sorrow._

_He waited a minute before speaking again. Watching the battle in Arthur's eyes as they changed from fear, sorrow, pain, to loneliness. Merlin wouldn't know what he's seeing, thinking of. But he knows that he's completely oblivious to what he just asked._

_''You know, It's not your fault.''  
The soon-to-be-king snapped out of his daze and looked at Merlin. As if just realizing he was present._

_''You may go.'' The blonde said after a moments wait, But the Warlock did not move, But continued to look at him in a way that was knowing. As if knowing what he felt like, What he's going through._

_''It's not your fault.'' Merlin repeated. and Arthur snorted silently and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Yeah, sure.'_

_''I mean it. It wasn't. No matter how you beat yourself up about it.''_

_''I let the sorcerer in, I gave him permission. And in doing so, Got my father killed. How is that not my fault?"_

_''It wasn't.'' And in that statement, his voice sounded so truthful that he had wanted to believe it. That maybe, this wasn't his fault, that he didn't screw up again. But he was there. He knew what had happened. And he didn't buy it. So, Instead he just gave a half-hearted smile and brought his eyes back down to the floor._

_''I appreciate your concern, Merlin. But I don't expect you to understand.''  
He brought his eyes back to his friends' and was surprised by what was there. His face was blank, but his eyes.. Were so full of understanding.. Full of knowledge and wisdom..  
But what he said confused him even more so.  
_

_''I do understand. More so then you think. And, Arthur, I was there too. I know what happened. And it had nothing to do with you.''  
That mysterious glint in his eyes. Knowing, understanding. That's just too.. unusual..  
Then he remembered he never asked about his parents. Who they were, Where they lived, And how so he had never heard him say anything about them before.  
_

_''Merlin.. What of your parents? I've never heard you say anything about them.''  
He remained still. Though his eyes showed shock and confusion. He hadn't thought he would have asked about his parentage. Even after that mysterious reply.  
What did he take him for?_

_They both stared at each other, both waiting for someone to say something. Untill the raven-haired man finally gave up, realizing Arthur wasn't going to say anything untill he spoke first._

_''I don't think my parentage is what matters in this situation, My lord.''  
That's it. He never addressed him by title unless he was mocking, or holding something back. And, in this case, doesn't look like there would be very much mocking.  
_

_''No.'' The blonde stood from his place from his bed and looked at the man in front of him up and down. 'No. I want to know. I never asked, But you never said anything either. And I haven't seen any of your relatives amongst Camelot, Besides, Gaius, That I can tell. I want to know.''  
Again, He received no response from his friend, And he reached out a hand to place on his shoulder.  
_

_For a minute, they just started at each other. As if trying to find the answers in each other' eyes. And the Princes' concern grew. Even though he would never admit it._

_''Merlin. Did something happen to them?"  
His friends' eyes traveled somewhere over his shoulder, withdrawing himself. Much like what happened to him, only moments before.  
And that answered his question right then and there. He gave Merlin's shoulder a tight squeeze and called his name again. Only this time, He did get a response.  
_

_''They died. Many years ago. When I was a boy.'' The warlocks' eyes traveled to meet Arthur's. Waiting for a reaction.._

_''I'm Sorry.''  
Was all he could muster. His shock betraying his voice. How could this had happened and he not know of it?_

_''If there is nothing else you acquire?"  
Arthur pushed his shock behind him enough to give him an un-faltered reply._

_''You may go.''  
But that did not stop that one fleeting question in his mind. And he stopped Merlin just before he exited the room._

_''How?" Merlin paused, only for a moment, before answering quickly and leaving the room._

_''They were murdered.''  
_

End of Flashback

Arthur never pushed him further on the subject, Knowing how hard it can be to lose someone close to you. But that doesn't mean the anger and curiosity wasn't there.  
Curiosity, For how exactly something like that happened, How he bottled it up inside and nobody knew. Anger. For whomever could do that. And to a boy! He was only a boy when someone _murdered_ his parents. How could some _thing_ do that to a kid?! Oh, how he wanted to kill whoever had a cold enough heart to do so.  
And the other anger was towards himself. For not noticing.

How could his friend keep this hidden for so long? Something that terrible? He saw the haunted look in Merlin's eyes. And knew automatically that it had haunted him ever since. But how had he not noticed?!

Un-clenching his fist, he made his way to the training grounds. Maybe he could release his anger into something physical.  
As he neared the training grounds he couldn't help but think of the way the raven-haired mans' eyes' shone with strength and understanding. Maybe there was something else too. Something close to.. Fear? He still couldn't shake the feeling that his parents killing was not even a part of his story. But he doesn't know.  
Maybe he's turning into Merlin, with his 'Funny Feelings' all the time. he chuckled at the thought and picked up his sword.

He may not know everything now, But he can let it slide. But he won't forget

Arthur Pendragon never forgets.


	2. The Hunt

I got the idea for this story from the movie ''Pompeii.'' But I changed it up a bit(:

Warnings: Nothing big. But will have some aggressive fighting and some language. With mentions of past life.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, And I promise I will update as soon as possible.  
Although, You should know, That as of tomorrow I am going on a cruise and cannot take my laptop with me. I can try to use my phone, but its acting up on me again.  
So, I might not update again for over a week. I WILL make it up when I get back, though. So be ready!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Un-clenching his fist, he made his way to the training grounds. Maybe he could release his anger into something physical.  
As he neared the training grounds he couldn't help but think of the way the raven-haired mans' eyes' shone with strength and understanding.  
Maybe there was something else too. Something close to.. Fear? He still couldn't shake the feeling that his parents killing was not even a part of his story.  
But he doesn't know. Maybe he's turning into Merlin, with his 'Funny Feelings' all the time. he chuckled at the thought and picked up his sword._

_He may not know everything now, But he can let it slide. But he won't forget_

_Arthur Pendragon never forgets.  
_

* * *

Training went by faster than usual, But none the less challenging. He blamed it on his thoughts, Taking his mind away elsewhere, unable to focus on what's in front of him.  
Its annoying, really. Normally he would be able to keep his thoughts at bay, But somehow his brain keeps on traveling to that conversation with Merlin a week ago.  
And he just couldn't stop it. Why was he worrying so much over him? Why does he care so much?  
It's not even his business to be messing around with other peoples' lives.

_Because he's you're friend, clotpole.  
A very Merlin-like voice in his head exclaimed._

Others might think different, But he never really thought of Merlin as just some annoying, pesky servant who would occasionally give strange, wise advice.  
He thought him more as a friend. An extremely loyal, brave, self- sacrificing, and sometimes wise, friend. And although he would never admit it,  
He knew that would never change.

He made his way to his chambers, Knowing there was no way the raven-haired man wouldn't have finished all his chores within the past hour, And had another servant dispatch him from his armor and draw him a bath. If Merlin wasn't going to be done for a while, He might as well relax without the usual chattering.

It took him only moments in till the silence became too foreign. He most definitely was not used to this blasted silence, And quite frankly, It was annoying.  
Arthur breathed a long, tire-some sigh and forced himself to lay back, and rest his eyes. And for once, just forget everything.

By the time he had a towel along his waist and headed to the changing screen to dress, The door to his chambers just randomly burst open and in came, the sopping idiot himself! literally, He was _drenched__._ Merlin came rushing in, breathing heavily, As if he had just run for the safety of his life, and leaned his body heavily against the Kings door. Looking rather exhausted, and his face pale.

Arthur peered around the corner of the screen and felt a pang of annoyance, And a small wave of concern, As he noticed Merlin's appearance.  
'Merlin, What took you so long, And why are you soaking wet?" The young King watched as his friend took a few labored breaths to get his breathing under control.

The slightly younger man slowly walked towards the blonde and opened his mouth for an explanation.

That is, Before he tripped on the water that had drizzled off from his clothes. In turn, the king rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
''Come on, Merlin, really?"

His serv- no, friend, groaned and shakily pressed his hands on the floor to get into a sitting position.

''I don't want to talk about it.''

King Arthur just gave an amused smile and went back to the changing screen and put on the clothes the other servant laid out for him earlier.

It was probably nothing serious. The cook probably threw a pail of water at the boy for trying and failing, yet again, to snatch one of her home-made dumplings.  
Now that he tought of it, He should probably get Merlin to eat something. He's already as skinny as it is, And if he collapses from hunger then it would affect his duties to the King.. At least, that's' what he told himself. Then his mind thought back on his duties, And said.  
''You, know, Merlin. You're going to have to clean that up.''

He could practically _hear_ the other man frown.

And so goes the banter between master and servant.

* * *

''Merlin!" Arthur yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, As he scared away the same deer they've been hunting for about twenty minutes now.  
But who's counting?

''Sorry!" Merlin held up his arms innocently. ''Won't happen again.''

''That's what you said the last five times.'' The King sighed. ''Merlin, Do us a favor, will you?' He motioned to the other knights. 'Next time we see an animal, stay back.''

A sigh could be heard from behind him and he tried to ignore the sense of guilt that keeps rising up in his chest.  
It does annoy him when he scares off the animals, but it _is_ Merlin. And Merlin could trip on anything, And nothing at the same time.

''Sire, over there.''  
Pointed the knight closest to the King's horse. Sir Leon, To be exact.

They all looked over to where he pointed, expecting it to be the deer a certain _somebody_ chased off. But in its stead was a small clearing.  
It was nothing special. Just a few tents, a fire, and logs surrounding it. Clearly where some commoners made camp.  
The knights And Arthur dismounted, Merlin right behind him, And all took their swords ( besides Merlin) if any need to defend comes their way.

The group made their way around camp, checking the tents for anyone still present. When they found none, th curiosity grew.  
Who would leave their tents and things behind while traveling?

Merlin checked the fire while the rest of the clan checked for a trail. (Probably thinking that, whoever lived here had just one to get some more wood or else.)Estimating how long the fire had been out, he exclaimed. ''Guys. The fires' been out for at least twelve hours.'' To no one certain in mind.

''Well then.'' Arthur replied. 'I found some foot prints and broken twigs leading away from the camp. Whoever lives here for the time being must have run to get some water or food.''

The Warlock knew better than that. He could sense magic radiating the place like a virus. Dark magic. It made him sick.  
Whatever is or was here was nothing good.

''We should follow the trail. See who all is here.'' Another knight exclaimed. This time it was Sir Percival. Though, they only had the two knights with them on the hunt, And all nodded their heads in approval. All except or one. To tell the truth, even if Merlin did agree, He would still be too sick to even nod his head.

''No.'' The warlock said suddenly. Making the men stop and look at the boy crouched near the fire.  
_'This didn't feel right. They should leave. Soon.' He thought._

''No?" The King asked. 'And why not?"

''It doesn't feel right.''

Arthur sighed. ''Well, Merlin. If you're too scared to come with us, you can stay here.''  
He received no response, so he carried on.

''Very well, Lets go.''

They all set foot in the verdant direction of the trail and started walking cautiously.

:)

About five minutes into the walk, Arthur began to wonder exactly how far the people went.  
There was no sign of struggle. Therefore, was no kidnapping. He tried to reassure himself that the people who made camp, had simply gone for a hunting trip.  
But he side-step the odd feeling that hung around the place. It was completely silent. No birds or animals singing or prancing about, And they were too far west from any rivers to hear the sound of water. The knights noticed it as well, And everyone got in their defensive mode, in case bandits decided to appear.

The young king kept sending concerned glances toward the way of his servant. He looked rather pale. Even more so then when the guy barged into his room, panting.  
Merlin was probably getting ill from the water thrown at him this morning or something. Hopefully.

''Men, It looks like they traveled further then expected. We should return back.''  
Percival and Leon grunted in agreement, Where Merlin looked very relieved. (not surprisingly.)

That's when they heard it.

Crying.  
It was silent. But it was_ there_. It sounded as if it is coming from a woman. Maybe she had wandered out here for wood, but lost where her camp had been.

Either way, an unspoken agreement formed, and Arthur, Percival, Leon, And Merlin all headed towards the sound.  
If possible, Merlin had gotten even paler when they heard the sound.

They neared the sound and found themselves in a clearing. A woman had perched herself up on a log. crying hopelessly.  
Her clothes looked torn and a mixture of dirt and blood covered her entire body.

''Ma'am.'' Percival asked. The woman stopped crying and looked at them. ''Are you all right?"  
The strange woman continued to stare, And Arthur stepped closer to offer help. All the while the woman had her eyes trained on him.

''Ma'am. We've spotted a camp not that far from here. Are you lost? We can help you.''  
Although how unwavering this could be, The woman smiled. Not a kind smile, but more of a knowing one. The men backed up and she stood. Observing the company one by one in till her eyes met the familiar mop of raven hair. The woman smirked and snapped her head to meet Arthur's.

''Arthur Pendragon. How nice of you to join us.''

Then all he knew was black.

Merlin's POV

They all walked through the woods, And as they grew closer, The dark magic rose higher. To the point he was practically sure he was going to be sick.  
If anybody noticed, They didn't say anything.

The warlock prepared himself. There was going to probably be a fight, soon. That much he knew of.  
_The things I do for that Prat. _

When his royal highness himself said that they should turn back, Truly, he was relieved. The faster they got out of this place the better.  
But there was always that sickening feeling that he always gets when about to walk away from danger.  
He secretly knew, That kind of dark magic would not leave them alone so easily.

I guess I was right.

Crying, really? Very classic. That poor demonic soul.  
Wow. That was an unexpecting thought.  
Anyway,

They all neared the way towards the sound of the crying and he tried to work out the facts.

One. It was a woman. Two. She had strong, dark magic. Three. She was probably out to kill Arthur. Four. He had to stop it.

Wrapped up In his thoughts, he almost bumped into Arthur when they all stopped in a clearing.  
He paid no attention to the clearing itself. All of his focus was on the cowering woman with ragged, torn clothes.

The sorceress ignored them, As if she didn't know they were there. And continued crying against the tree she was sitting up against.  
If he hadn't known better, He really would have thought this is just a lost, innocent and unfortunate girl in the woods.

Too bad he knew better.

''Ma'am.'' He heard Percival say. ''Are you alright?" The knight moved and Merlin could get a better view of the sorceress, Even though he was still crying.  
Her hair was a mad mess her clothes were those of a peasants. Not what any evil sorceress would wear. The one thing that stood out ,though, was the druid symbol on her upper arm. This way he could call out to her.

_''What do you want?"_  
He exclaimed to the mind of the strange woman. She immediately stopped crying and looked up at him and smiled. A cold, heartless smile. But said nothing

''Ma'am.'' This time Arthur said to the witch. ''We've spotted a camp not far from here. Are you lost? We can help you.''  
_prat._

The woman snapped her eyes to the kings and I readied to fight if deems necessary.

_''Emyrs. You've come to play?"  
_Her attention was on Arthur, But the question was directed to him.  
It didn't surprise him that the witch knew of his true name. After all, she was a druid.

''_I want nothing to do with you. Let us go, And you may live.''  
she said nothing._

Her expression turned into a smirk and she stated without hesitation out loud.

''Arthur Pendragon. How nice of you to join us.''

Then everything went black.

* * *

Although this chapter is longer, It was a bit rushed. So any mistakes are my own. As I said before, I won't be updating for a while. But it won't be forever!  
Leave a review so I have something nice to come back to? (:


End file.
